How the Turn Tables
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Eli's usually the one to take charge, but today is Nozomi's turn. [Smut]


Nozomi mewled into Eli's mouth as her body was slammed into the wall of the club room, her skirt hiked up with Eli's hand firmly dug into her thigh. Her tongue parried well against Eli's, experienced in its reach, its movement. She squealed when Eli's other hand slipped under her panties.

Nozomi was usually the initiator. The one whose hand was under the table at meetings, the one who gave the obvious look over the shoulder when entering a vacant classroom, the one to swoop in with the first kiss.

But as with how they usually did things, Nozomi was always open for new things, for a role trade.

She returned Eli's fervor, slipping her hand over Eli's chest. It was a familiar hold, and she knew just how to squeeze it to make Eli's knees weak. An earned groan hummed into Nozomi's mouth. She took it further, slipping two buttons undone with her nimble fingers before shoving her touch onto Eli's...naked tit.

She wasn't wearing a bra. How brazen!

To think that Eli was going around doing club activities, school, and student council duties without a bra the entire day...Eli must have been planning this entire "impromptu" club room hookup.

Nozomi opened her eyes in question, only to be met with Eli's blush, her eyes shut. She mewled further when Eli's kiss became more forceful, the fingers in Nozomi's crotch making a pointed effort to curl and dig deeper, palm swirling taut against her clit.

They knew each other too well; Eli was more than aware that Nozomi would have teased her about the lack of a brasserie, the brazen show of horniness that Eli usually shied away from. So the kisses grew deeper, sighs and moans traded with open mouths as spit trailed like gossamer between their chins, forced pressure to shut Nozomi up before Nozomi could even start.

There was no point in fighting it, and Nozomi fell into the rhythm of their lips, letting Eli's hands conquer every bulge of her sensitive skin. Like they usually did.

Nozomi's own hands took full advantage of the situation, and soon both of them had slipped under Eli's shirt. Her teats were oh-so-pebbly under her touch, so perked. Nozomi could only imagine how each of her thumbstrokes must have felt, how the feathering strokes of her knuckles must have sent jittering sparks throughout Eli's body.

Of course, she didn't have to imagine. Not with how Eli's legs started wobbling ever-so-slightly as she leaned into Nozomi's plushness, the brief hesitance of her fingers to dig into Nozomi's folds; as much as Eli liked to play the tough girl, the top, she had more than her fair share of tells.

In the moment of weakness Nozomi slipped out one of the hands from under Eli's chest, pressing her palm with intent against Eli's firm curves, down, down, down her waist, to the pleats of the skirt bound round her hips. Nozomi's mouth peeled off of Eli's, their tongues untangling in a soft slurp. Their breaths syncopated in heated pants as she kissed down the skin of Eli's neck.

The hand at Eli's hip slipped under the skirt, finding the smoothness of Eli's thigh. Nozomi could feel Eli's breath hitch in her throat as her hand smoothed up the leg, greedily palming up, up, up to cup the flesh of Eli's...bare asscheek.

She wasn't wearing panties.

…

"How brazen!" Nozomi said against Eli's skin, bringing herself up to eye level. She couldn't help herself, not when she had Eli on the ropes like this, the hand at Eli's ass immediately squeezing, kneading. "Parading around without _anything _under your clothes like this...you just couldn't wait until school ended, could you, Elichi? Until the rest of the girls went home, leaving us here in the club room _alone?_"

Each word was punctuated with the her fingers digging deeper, pushing Eli closer to the edge. If the writing of her fingers on Eli's skin was a sentence, the fingers that wound around the curve of Eli's thigh, tracing into the valley of her legs straight into her hot folds was the exclamation mark.

Eli didn't have a response: her mouth was too busy gasping, choking out groans as Nozomi slid in and out of her tightness, knuckle-deep. At this point it was clear what Eli wanted for today's after-school fuck, and Nozomi was more than ready to get down to business. She started pumping faster, her wrist flicking against Eli's muff in fast pumps, schlicking transitioning into a straight fingerblasting.

Choked squeals resounded in the clubroom as this continued. Nozomi's other hand kept alternating between Eli's tits, sending more hot friction against her nipples. At this point Eli's own ministrations had all but ceased, a clear sign that her initiation was only a front for the subjugation she wanted. The hand under Nozomi's skirt clasped idly on Nozomi's hip, the one at her chest clutching onto her shoulder.

Viscous nectar of Eli's arousal splattered hotly against Nozomi's hand, her fingers curling, relishing how Eli's inner muscle clenched in pulsing squeezes. She was getting close, if the heavy panting and the desperation in the dark swirls of her blue eyes weren't tells enough.

It was all much too delicious, and with a devious smile Nozomi gave one last pump into Eli's snatch before slipping out her fingers and running them between Eli's puffy outer folds, slick with her quim. She ran them a few more times before swirling around Eli's clit, loving the noises echoing every scrape of her touch. Eli's legs were close to shivering, wiry strands of blonde around her crotch a sticky mess.

Nozomi bit her lip, and her mouth watered. The show needed to go on.

With one more slide of her fingers between Eli's folds, she pulled her wrist back and gave a firm, meaty _slap_ against Eli's muff, against Eli's buzzing clit.

The action made Eli's mouth fall open, a silent groan fizzling from her throat. Nozomi took the opportunity to crash their lips together, her tongue instantly slipping between Eli's cheeks. In the same motion, Nozomi forcibly stepped forward, making Eli stagger back against the club table.

There was a loud scrape of the metal table against the floor, followed by Eli's surprised squeak. Nozomi paid neither any mind as her hands went to work-if Eli wanted today to be her day to be on the receiving end, Nozomi was more than happy to play the part

Eli's blazer was the first to go, her arms forced to comply with the way Nozomi tore the fabric off her shoulders, tongue still gagging Eli from any sort of retort. Next, Nozomi repeated the action with Eli's shirt, plastic of its buttons flying in a quick succession of pops before the shirt was cast aside. Eli managed to break her mouth free from Nozomi's for this one, spit falling from the pink of her bottom lip in a delicious line.

"N-Nozomi yo-"

"It was getting too small for you anyway, Elichi. You don't think I notice how much you're _growing?_"

It was a typical flirt, but it got Eli flustered all the same.

Before she could reply further, Nozomi shut her up with her tongue again as her hands helped by seizing Eli's breasts. She groped and played with them all the time in front of the girls, every day, but kneading them like this, teats in palms, skin on skin, it drove Nozomi up the wall.

So much so that their renewed kiss was short lived, Nozomi's lips slipping off Eli's tongue in a wet uncoupling. Her hands left Eli's chest, fingers gliding down the expanse of soft skin to the band of Eli's skirt. One movement and a soft click later, and that redundant fabric joined the growing pile on the floor.

Gooseflesh blossomed across Eli's naked skin, but Nozomi would try to alleviate it best she could, her mouth suckling across Eli's neck in a moist vacuum of lips and tongue. In due time she brought her hands back up to Eli's chest again, cupping them, supporting them in two hands like hefty fruit.

Nozomi's mouth peeled off Eli's collarbone, and she beheld the treasures in her hand, licking her lips at just how perfect and _pink _Eli's nipples were, sweetly poking out like warm gumdrops.

"Mmm...definitely bigger now, you should be happy!"

"Nozomi…" Eli whined, and Nozomi knew without looking that her face was beet-red.

A moment later and Nozomi's hungry mouth was clamped on Eli's left tit, suckling and teeth gently nibbling. She could taste the small traces of sweat from a long day of school, of being the school role model, evidence of her position of power. And yet here she was, a whimpering mess under Nozomi's ravenous lips, those fingers that usually pointed orders and signed off paperwork clenched in the purple of Nozomi's bound hair.

Nozomi moaned, letting the small rumble of her vocal chords jitter delightfully into Eli's skin, swirling her tongue around Eli's nipple all the while. The table let out another metallic bellow again as Nozomi's forceful weight pushed Eli forward. Eli tried to push back, but that wouldn't do, not when Nozomi was busy feasting like this. Her knee knocked against Eli's, forcing Eli to split her legs open, letting Nozomi in between.

Snug between Eli's thighs now, Nozomi's hands slipped up the silky expanse of Eli's back, clutching onto her shoulderblades as she pushed Eli down onto the table. Now she could enjoy Eli's chest like it was a proper meal. She kept suckling, switching to Eli's other breast and repeating the same swirl of her moist tongue, the same mischievous nibbles of her teeth, making Eli's slim body writhe against hers. Then, her thick lips slipped off Eli's tit with a wet _pop_, a single string of saliva connecting her tongue to Eli's glistening teat.

She looked up at Eli, drinking in the sight of her distraught face, the way she looked so _lost _under her touch. It was all too delicious. Maybe she should really lord over Eli more often.

As tempted as Nozomi was to continue suckling on Eli's perfect chest, her tongue craved more. Once again, Nozomi's mouth pressed flush against Eli's skin, trailing down in hot butterfly kisses across her ribs, down across the tautness of her stomach, lingering with wet curlicues of the brush of her moist tongue around Eli's belly button. Her hand moved in tandem, smoothing down from her back to her sides, to her hips.

She could _feel _how excited she made Eli with this, how her panting echoed in her stomach, thrumming through her skin like heated electricity.

Slicking her tongue lower and lower still, Nozomi felt the wet bristle of slick hair, nostrils doused in the pungent heat of Eli's core.

No hesitation, and Nozomi's lips unclasped in a tight band against Eli's snatch. She did it slowly with a pressurized intent that had instant results; Eli was already gasping, shivering as Nozomi's mouth slicked over her sensitive folds.

Then, with her thumbs hooking deep into Eli's hips, Nozomi's tongue scooped into Eli's cunt, earning a wild writhe and a low mewl.

Now she could _taste _how excited she made Eli, and Nozomi couldn't get enough of it.

If Nozomi was well-acquainted with Eli's mouth, she was intimately-acquainted with Eli's lower lips. As she knew how to parry and tossle with Eli's tongue, she knew how to swipe and curlicue inside her cunt. To Nozomi, drawing out moans, drawing out low groans of her name from Eli's quivering lips was as easy as drawing in air.

But today, she knew Eli wanted more than her usual, loving coaxes. She knew that Eli wanted Nozomi to make her scream.

Nozomi's lips feathered over Eli's clit, teasing before her tongue plunged inside again, the hands entrenched in Eli's hips yoking their wild bucks. Lewd shapes against slick and clenching walls, Nozomi's breath made love with the heat exhaled from Eli's cunt. As the minutes ticked on, Nozomi started using less finesse, pushing her muscle more aggressively into Eli, delving faster in squelching wriggles while her lips lovingly smacked into her core in hot smacks.

Inevitably, Eli's hands found Nozomi's pigtails. Not to pull, but to find something, any part of Nozomi that she could grip into. Nozomi felt the cool skin of Eli's thighs press in around her, smiled into her work as she imagined how Eli's toes curled.

She could have kept going like this, making a mess of her face as more and more of Eli's quim stickily smeared in delicious squirts with every hot swipe of her tongue. But again, today wasn't a normal day; she wasn't here to make Eli keep moaning, keep shivering in occasional sensual jutters until the eventual climax.

She was here to make Eli scream, make her body curl and writhe uncontrollably until she was Nozomi's personal blonde puddle, wet and sticky and panting on the club room table.

So to that end, Nozomi's tongue slurped out of Eli's cunt, and with her lips still flush against Eli's heat, made the quick brush northwards. A moment later, and her lips were tightly pursed around Eli's clit, and she sucked her like life depended on it.

"N-Nozom_iii-...!_"

Eli broke off into a pleasurable sob, and her entire body bucked off the table. Nozomi heard it buck again, thudding loudly as she continued. Her hands were still planted hard against Eli's sides, keeping Eli steady, keeping Eli prisoner to her onslaught. She felt more moistness slick against he chin, cooling in the air.

Just like that, Nozomi knew Eli was close. And she would throw Eli off the edge as hard as she could.

Her right hand slipped off Eli's side before several of her fingers were inside her, instantly resuming the pace they had earlier: hard, fast, ruthless. Nozomi took her left hand and smoothed it up to Eli's stomach, just in time to keep Eli from bucking off the table entirely as Nozomi kept fingerblasting Eli into oblivion, sucking out hot streams of electricity from Eli's clit.

She felt Eli pull _hard _at her hair, pain blossoming from the roots of her pigtails. But she kept going, tongue flicking Eli's toggling nub with her lips, her fingers curling to strike that one spot that she knew would drive Eli absolutely wil-

"_AHHHHNNNN!_"

Eli came. Nozomi smiled; she'd earned her first scream.

In a spectacular convulsion, Eli's heat squirted out onto Nozomi's neck, her uniform becoming drenched in sticky splotches. She felt Eli's body _squeeze _around her fingers, pulsing out heat that syncopated with Eli's erratic squeals.

Nozomi allowed a brief respite with her pace, deigning to slowly shift her digits in and out, letting Eli ride out her peak. Eventually the shrill squeals evened out into low moans before the only thing from Eli's lips were pants and hot whimpers.

Only a few more moments, and the second Nozomi felt Eli's pulsing folds ease up, becoming less tense, she started her second assault.

With a strong grip on Eli's hip, Nozomi forcibly turned Eli over onto her stomach. The motion was met with some resistance, a questioning yelp as Nozomi forced Eli's legs up onto the table, essentially putting Eli on her knees.

There wasn't time for Eli to question what was happening before her squeals echoed in the clubroom; with her sopping cunt elevated towards Nozomi like this, it was to shove those expert fingers of hers back inside, pumping and curling and stretching in a furious piston.

Slick strings of arousal lilted down and splattered from Eli's snatch as Nozomi continued, delighting in the sight of Eli's naked body perched precariously on the table, shivering and shuddering with every effortless flick of her wrist.

Eli was cumming again by the time Nozomi's other hand went to work, starting off with a hard _smack _onto Eli's tight asscheek.

Eli screamed. Nozomi put a second tally in her mental sheet.

Hiccupping groans sputtered from Eli's lips as her pulsating core gripped tight around Nozomi's fingers. This time, Nozomi didn't stop, pumping in and in and in without even thinking of letting Eli have a break. She raised her left hand and another hard _smack _rang out in the room. Nozomi didn't lift her hand immediately after impact, letting it stay over the fresh pain, letting the heat of the pain simmer before it would blossom into the red of her handprint.

Nozomi caught a glint of blue over Nozomi's shoulder, past the smooth curve of her naked back.

It was Eli's gaze, looking back at Nozomi with a look that Nozomi had rarely seen before, if ever: desperation.

With that one look, Nozomi could finally take stock of what she'd accomplished. One further cursory overview of Eli's naked, sweaty kneeling frame on the table, her cunt still being pumped into by Nozomi's unrelenting fingers while Nozomi stood above her, completely clothed, and it was most obvious who had the control here, who was on _top_.

The revelation only made Nozomi giggle and let out a whimper of her own-she was wet. Her thick thighs shifted as she caught her bottom lip with her teeth. So focused was she on Eli's domination that she didn't even realize how fucking horny she was getting.

But as her focus once again latched onto the sight of Eli's wiggling bubble butt, her pulsing petals slickly stretched with every forwards thrust of Nozomi's arm, her own arousal would have to wait.

She had to get at _least _one more scream.

_SMACK!_

A squeal sounded out as Eli's chin crashed onto the table. It seemed that she was too lost to even support herself anymore. Nozomi smoothed her hand over the fresh brand, satisfied with the stark red contrasting the paleness of Eli's ass. Beads of sweat sparkled on her skin, racing down across the arc of Eli's back.

The sight of the setting sun illuminating Eli's skin into a sultry gold made Nozomi double her efforts, and once again she squirmed where she stood, eager to have Eli return some of her favors.

Just one more scream.

_SMACK!_

She could feel Eli begin to clench more frequently now, feel her core tremble under the weight of another forthcoming release. Nozomi's breath hitched at just how succulent Eli's petals looked under her touch, how indecent of a scene she'd made, streams of sticky essence staining Eli's inner thighs. It was a sight reserved for her, _only _for her, and she was about to show the full extent of her appreciation.

_**SMACK!**_

Or for today, her mutual ownership.

It wasn't until Nozomi wetly slurped out the fingers and replaced it with her thirsty, wriggling tongue did she finally get that third scream, and it rang out in a shrill crescendo the instant Nozomi's lips clamped taut around Eli's muff sucking and slurping simultaneously with the rough flicking of her padded fingers against Eli's clit.

Nozomi breathed hotly against Eli's cunt, making a hot sticky mess of her face as her rough ministrations brought forth a deluge of Eli's quim. Each shudder of her folds echoed out in crackling sparks throughout Eli's tight slender frame, and Nozomi reveled in every squirm, every squirm, every helpless convulsion.

Her hands were in three places at once, eager to help Eli come down as much as they were eager to smear Eli's own quim across her smooth, sweat-glazed body.

By the time Nozomi pulled away, her cheeks, her chin, her mouth was doused in essence, hot gossamer that further stained the front of her uniform blazer. She panted, watching as Eli collapsed to her side, breathless, wet, spent. A puddle of Nozomi's doing.

She cleaned up after herself by wiping her cheeks, her mouth with the back of her hand. Then, noticing Eli's tired gaze looking up at her, made a show of it, licking each of the fingers that had just been inside Eli's snatch in long, scouring sucks.

They shared a look before Nozomi took a step closer to the table, helping Eli sit up on the table. She had caught her breath at this point, the shudders of the aftermath mostly gone now.

Nozomi bent down a little, so she was face to face with Eli, one of her hands snaking behind Eli's neck. She pressed their foreheads together until all she could see was blue.

"Was it worth it, _Elicchi?_" Her words were whispers, much more gentle than the harsh teases only a few minutes earlier. Each of her breaths wisped in hot condensation on Eli's cheeks, and she loved how they made her eyelashes flutter. "Making me do all this to you?"

Nozomi already knew the answer, but she wanted those soft thin lips of Eli's to say it.

"Yes…"

Barely a whisper; a far cry from how assertive she usually was when they fucked.

But Nozomi liked it, and once again, the fire in her loins crackled, and her thighs rubbed against each other, impatient.

"And...not too tired for more, I hope?"

Eli cracked a smile, and gently shook her head, their noses brushing against each other.

Nozomi cracked a smile too, but hers was sinister.

"Good."

With that, she gave Eli a quick kiss, one last moment of tenderness before her right hand grabbed the base of Eli's ponytail and pulled. Hard.

A squeal, but not a protest as Nozomi stood, breathing mad with power as she directed Eli under the flap of her skirt. Any other sounds from Eli's throat were muffled by her needing snatch, and Nozomi sighed at the blanket of Eli's hot tongue eagerly lapping at her core.

She hadn't worn panties the entire day either.

It was a fact that was overlooked by Nozomi's direction of Eli's loving mouth, coaxing out lapping ripples of heat from between her legs, Eli's ponytail a tight leash coiled around Nozomi's fist.

As Nozomi's first real moans began to sound out in the clubroom, she knew Eli well enough to know that they had the exact same thought running through their mind as her tongue eagerly dug into Nozomi's pussy: they should switch it up more often.


End file.
